Sk8er Boy Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: Ela olhou para trás e viu tudo que viveu, será que sua vida seria diferente se ela tivesse ficado com ele?


**Sk8er Boy**

**Avril Lavigne.**

Cho Chang sempre tinha sido a garota mais popular de Hogwarts, ela tinha tudo, amigas que sempre a animavam, era uma jogadora de Quadribol excelente e estava na cada de Corvinal, a mais inteligente de todas de Hogwarts, mas todos estes pensamentos estavam longe para ela.

**He was a boy, she was a girl  
Can I make it any more obvious?  
He was a punk, she did ballet  
What more can I say?  
He wanted her, she'd never tell, secretly she wanted him as well  
But all of her friends stuck up their nose,  
they had a problem with his baggy clothes.  
**Ela estava na festa de Harry Potter, o garoto que sempre teve uma quedinha por ela, mas ao se reencontrar com ele agora, ela nota que ele não era um garotinho que tinha medo de pedi-la para ser seu par em um baile da escola, em menos de alguns meses ele se tornou um garoto desejado por todas.

Ela o nota colocando a mão na cintura de Gina Weasley e a trazendo mais para perto, ela pode ver a felicidade dele, o amor que ele tinha por ela.

**He was a skater boy, she said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space  
She needed to come back down to earth.**

Ela olha para o casal com uma pontada de ciúmes, se não fosse pelos amigos e amigas que sempre falavam que ele era estranho, uma pessoa que vivia correndo riscos, ela poderia ser aquela garota nos braços dele.

Ela sempre quis amar alguém, ela tinha Cedrico, mas o destino tinha lhe tirado ele dela, ela se aproxima do casal e fala.

-Fico feliz por vocês dois –ao ver a confusão do casal, ela acrescenta –Eu sei que ela merece você, Harry –ela se vira para Gina e fala com um sorriso –cuide bem dele, as garotas ali vão fazer de tudo para pegar ele –Gina sorri malignamente fala.

-Que venham –as garotas so riem.

**Five years from now, she sits at home,  
feeding the baby, she's all alone  
She turns on TV, guess who she sees?  
Skater boy rocking' up MTV.  
She calls up her friends, they already know,  
and they've all got tickets to see his show  
She tags along, stands in the crowd  
looks up at the man that she turned down.**

Ela estava em casa cuidando dos filhos, ela tinha se casado com Rogério Davies, ele era um bom homem, embora trabalhasse muito, ela tinha aprendido a o amar, como ela amou uma vez Cedrico.

Ela estava lendo o profeta diário, quando tem uma surpresa enorme ao ver a foto de Harry Potter ali, com o titulo, o Herói Renasce, ela manda uma coruja para Gina perguntando se era verdade, quem responde era Harry.

**He was a skater boy, she said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a superstar, slamming' on his guitar  
Does her pretty face see what's he's worth  
**Harry convidou todos para uma festa para comemorarem o seus "renascer", Cho chega com os filhos e Harry os cumprimenta, ele brincava com as crianças, ela ficou ali um tempo vendo eles brincando.

-Gostando da festa Sra Davies? –ela se vira e vê Gina sorrindo para ela, ela sorri também.

-Estou adorando Sra Potter –ela o encara bem –E melhor você apressar o casamento, pois agora sim ele vai ter mulheres correndo atrás dele –as duas riem e Gina fala.

**-**Ainda bem que você não e mais uma delas não e? –Cho ri e olha para os filhos que brincavam com Harry.

-Não mesmo –

**He was a skater boy, she said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a superstar, slamming' on his guitar  
Does her pretty face see what's he's worth  
**Cho ainda passou um tempo Pensando em como a sua vida seria se ela tivesse dado uma chance para Harry na época da escola, ela seria famosa, rica, mas ela olha para os filhos e para o marido que tinha acabado de chegar, ela não os trocaria por nada no mundo.

**Sorry girl but you missed out  
Well tough luck that boys mine now  
We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends.**

Ela também pode ver os olhares de Harry e Gina, aquilo era amor real, ninguém poderia acabar com aquilo, muitas pessoa tentaram, mas eles sempre conseguiam destruir as mentiras e voltar a se amar, ela pensa em como eles conseguiam aquilo era difícil, mas ao olhar para Rogério, ela entende bem.

**Too bad that you couldn't see, see the man that boy could be  
There is more that meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside  
**Ela sente braços envolvendo-a e ela sorri para o marido.

-Você se arrepende de não ter sido a Sra Potter? –ela ri e o beija.

-Eu não me arrependo de nada na minha vida Ro –ele ri e a beija também.

**He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
We are in love, haven't you heard, how we rock each others world?**

Cho ainda ouvia rumores que ela era amante de Harry Potter, no começo ela ficou brava e falava que tudo era mentira, mas ninguém a escutava, ela estava em Hogwarts para falar com Harry.

-Isso não te incomoda Harry? –ela pergunta brava, ele fala calmo, mas tinha um sorriso em seus lábios.

-Se eu der razão a tudo que escrevem sobre mim no jornal, eu estaria num templo sendo venerado –ele dá risada ao olhar da mulher –não ligue para o que eles escrevem Cho, isso só vai dar razão a eles –ela compreende e ri também.

**I'm with the skater boy, I said see you later boy  
I'll be the backstage after the show  
I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote  
about a girl he used to know  
**Derrepente a porta se abre e Gina entra, ela olha para os dois e pergunta.

-Atrapalho algo? –ela fez cara de ciumenta, o que arrancou risos de todos.

**-**Estávamos falando desses Urubus e Besouros que vivem rondando a nossa vida –ele a beija –um novo rumor esta por ai –ele pisca para Cho –sabia que eu estou lhe traindo com a Sra Davies ali? –Gina não aguenta e começa a rir também.

-Deixe-me ver quem escreveu –ela olha para o jornal –Quem mais do que a Rita besoura Skeeter? –e eles voltam a rir.  
**I'm with the skater boy, I said see you later boy  
I'll be the backstage after the show  
I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote  
about a girl he use to know**

Logo depois que Cho foi embora, aliviada que a reportagem não afetaria o casamento do amigo, Gina se senta no colo de Harry e fala.

**-**Ela estava preocupada não e? –Harry sorri e fala.

-Ela tinha medo que o nosso casamento acabasse por causa disso –ele aponta para o jornal e Gina ri.

-Ela deveria saber que uma reportagem fraquinha como esta da besoura velha não ia afetar em nada a gente –ela o beija profundamente –Afinal eu confio que o meu marido não esta me enganando com a Sra Davies –Harry ri e fala.

-Como você tem certeza? –ela o esbofeteia no braço e ri.

-Porque eu sei que ele me ama –ela fica com um sorriso mau –o que faremos com a besoura velha? –Harry também fica com um sorriso mal, logo Cho saberia o que os dois fariam, ela saberia do que Harry James Potter e Virgínia Molly Weasley Potter eram capazes de fazer juntos.

**Sk8er Boy (tradução)**

**Ele era um garoto, ela uma garota.**

**Como posso deixar isso mais óbvio?  
Ele era um punk, ela fazia balé.**

**O que mais posso dizer?  
Ele a queria**

**Ela nunca contaria, mas secretamente ela também o queria.**

**Mas os amigos dela torciam o nariz.**

**Não aceitavam suas roupas largas.**

**Ele era um skatista, ela falou "te vejo por aí, garoto".**

**Ele não era "bom o bastante" pra ela.**

**Ela tinha um rosto bonitinho, mas a cabeça no espaço.**

**Ela precisava voltar pra Terra.**

**Cinco anos depois,  
Ela está em casa  
Alimentando o bebê, ela está só  
Ela liga a TV  
Adivinhe quem ela vê?  
O skatista tocando na MTV  
Ela liga pros amigos,  
Eles já sabiam  
E todos já compraram ingressos pro show dele  
Ela vai lá, de pé na multidão.**

**Olha pro cara que um dia ela rejeitou  
**

**Ele era um skatista, ela falou " te vejo por aí, garoto"  
Ele não era "bom o bastante" para ela  
Agora ele é "superstar"  
Detonando com sua guitarra  
Será que o rosto bonitinho dela vê o que ele realmente vale?  
**

**Desculpe, garota, você perdeu  
Azar seu, aquele garoto é meu agora  
E nós somos bem mais que bons amigos  
E é assim que a história termina  
Pena que você não pôde ver  
Que homem que aquele garoto podia ser  
É muito mais do que aparenta  
Eu vejo a alma que há dentro.**

**Ele é só um garoto, eu só uma garota.**

**Posso deixar mais óbvio?  
Estamos apaixonados,  
Não ouviu falar?  
Como nós abalamos o mundo um do outro?  
**

**Estou com o skatista, e falei "te vejo mais tarde, garoto.**

**Vou estar nos bastidores depois do show  
Vou estar no estúdio  
Cantando a música que escrevemos  
Sobre aquela garota que você conhecia**


End file.
